


Many Places, One Connection

by Lunavere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Sex, Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark John Watson, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Doctor John Watson, Dom/sub, Fluff, Greaserlock, His Last Vow Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kidlock, M/M, Merman Jim, Merman John, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Multiple Personalities, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Snogging, StarJim, Starjohn, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenlock, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/pseuds/Lunavere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My plethora of Johniarty Tumblr prompts and ficlets.  Summaries will be found at the beginning of each chapter.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fins and Scales and Merman Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThinkinTrixxter requested: Jim is a mermaid and John is a member of Greenpeace.

Jim always watched from afar.  It was a rule of his kind - they could never, under any circumstance, let a human see them for who they are.  And, although Jim had always been a rule breaker, he wasn’t a moron.  If humans found out about the existence of merfolk, they would come for them in droves - for scientific reasons or religious or to capture and display.  Humans were the essence of destruction.

Or, at least, that’s what Jim always believed.

And then he saw John Watson.  John, who had the hair of the sun and the eyes of the ocean.  John, who wanted desperately to make a difference on this planet.  Who wanted to save mankind from its own undoing.  John Watson was a breath of fresh air - a breeze from the south - and Jim wanted him.  He wanted him.  He wanted to pull him into the ocean and get to know him intimately - in the way only merfolk can.  He wanted to prove to John that, no matter what, he could trust him.

The question was, though, if he could trust John.  Greenpeace was a good start.  Promising, at least.  Jim watched him every day he could, even going so far as to tracking him whenever he stayed along the coast.  The most heart-sickening occurrence was when John went inland.  Jim never knew if he would be coming back or not.

Today, John was out on the pier.  He was alone for lunch, and Jim was tempted - so tempted - to go up to him and invite him for a swim.  Chewing on his lower lip, Jim carefully swam out, forcing himself to use his arms more than he normally did.  Human swimming was so strange, as they required to use their arms in order to swim far more than merfolk did.

But John was always so far away.  Was unattainable.

And then the tides finally turned in an unexpected way.  John fell into the ocean, and Jim watched before realising that John couldn’t swim.  Without regard, he lunged forward and dragged John back to the surface.  The water was cold - too cold for a human body - and Jim dragged him up onto the shore as best he could.

"Wake up," he murmured before checking John’s breathing and pulse.  "Wake up."

Suddenly, John coughed and choked, sputtering up a little water before gasping in several deep breaths.  He looked at Jim in gratitude and admiration before his eyes widened in shock.  Jim looked down at his tail and flushed.  He turned back and pulled John into a deep kiss.  He had never kissed before, as it marked a huge sense of trust.  Each merman or mermaid had a poison that they could release.  This poison slowly paralyzed and killed the person who ingested it.  To kiss was to place your whole faith into someone.  It was a mark of trust and love.  Not that John would know any of that.

Without waiting another second, he plunged back into the water and swam away from the shore.  When he looked back, he saw John looking out at where he had disappeared, not knowing he had swam so much further than a human ever could without taking a breath.

"Maybe next time," he murmured to himself, smiling softly.  If John proved himself worthy, Jim would reveal himself again.  Of that, he was sure.


	2. The Necessity for a Flux Capacitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berrybatch requested a University AU for her birthday.

John Watson had to have been given the most obnoxious roommate on the face of the planet. Although it was only their first year at university, he was honestly beginning to believe it might just be his roommate’s last as well. After all, John had devised several methods of killing his roommate without getting caught.

Currently, it was two in the morning. On a Tuesday. With morning classes starting at eight. And it sounded like his roommate was using a drill.

"Jim, what the everliving fuck are you doing?" John groaned out, having draped his arm across his eyes to block out the light.

Jim didn’t hear him over the racket.

"JIM!" John bellowed, finally removing his arm and looking over. "What. the. fuck. are. you. doing?"

Jumping, Jim jerked around to face John. ”What does it look like I’m doing? I’m creating a flux capacitor.”

"At two in the morning?"

Jim scowled. ”My brain works at its full capacity this time of day.”

"No, it doesn’t! You say that about every part of the day!" John pointed out in exasperation.

Obviously amused, Jim replied, “That’s because my brain is always at full capacity. Unlike yours.”

John groaned as he heard that line again. Jim was a genius, yes, and he let John know it every chance he could. ”Well, for the normal brains, could you-” He stalled, his brain just clicking in everything that had been said. ”You’re working on a flux capacitor?”

Immediately, Jim shifted uncomfortably. ”Yes.”

John paused a moment before rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. ”You do realize that that is a fantastical creation. It can’t possibly exist.”

"I’m sure to such an average person, that seems to be the case. But if anyone can make a flux capacitor, it’s me," Jim answered matter-of-factly.

Blinking a few more times, John sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes once more, actually forcing himself to wake up for once. ”And why would you want such a thing?”

"Pardon?"

John looked at Jim. ”Look, I know we might not be what you call friends, but I do know you to a certain capacity. You’re brilliant, yes, but incredibly logical. If anyone had ever asked me if you would try to make a flux capacitor, I would have laughed them out of the room. The Jim I have come to know wouldn’t have. Which means that something spurred this.”

Jim stared at John for a moment before averting his eyes. ”You wouldn’t understand,” he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Try me."

Jim didn’t say anything for a long moment, instead opting to look up at John every few seconds. Finally, he inquired, “Have you ever regretted not doing something?”

John thought back on Harry and the mess she had become. ”All the time.”

"I’m sure it’s still different, though," Jim cut in quickly.

John fought the urge to roll his eyes. ”I’m sure it is,” he managed to say evenly.

"When I was eleven, I was constantly picked on by this kid," Jim suddenly exclaimed. "He was awful. Just horrendous. He would laugh at me all the time because I was a genius, and he was a dunce!"

John nodded. ”Kids can be cruel, yes.”

"I could have killed him back then, but I didn’t. My mother convinced me that he would sow his own misfortune by being so dreadful!"

After a moment’s pause, John pressed, “And this came up again… how?”

"He’s here," Jim stated, flushing and ducking his head. "At this university. I saw him the other day. And he… he isn’t miserable like he should be! He’s walking around and talking with friends and laughing, and it’s NOT FAIR!"

John felt an adrenaline rush when he heard Jim scream for the first time. After all, Jim had always been so soft spoken. It was frightening to hear him with the full force of his voice.

"He should be miserable! He should be dead somewhere in a ditch or addicted to drugs or with an STI formally unknown to mankind!" Jim continued to rave, finally leaping to his feet and starting to pace. John rose to his feet as well in order to stay on top of the situation. "S-so I have to fix my mistake. Go back in time and tell myself to kill Carl Powers because mother was always a dreamer, and it was foolish to ever believe-!"

Without warning, John yanked Jim into a hug. At first, Jim struggled and fought it - as John assumed he would. When he realized he couldn’t escape, he let out a frustrated scream before he started to hit John’s chest as hard as possible. John took the blows, grateful for his years in rugby, and barely let out a grunt in protest. Eventually, Jim began to tire, and he finally slumped into John’s form, surrendering to the hug. It was only then that John felt the hiccough of a sob. He carefully half-dragged, half-carried Jim to his own bed and sat them down on it.

"I understand how frustrating that must be," John soothed. "But just because he’s doing well now doesn’t mean he’s always been doing well. Or that he’s going to do well for the rest of his life. I happen to know that he’s currently failing a class for his major, and there is talk about him dropping out of this university altogether. So don’t let appearances deceive you."

Jim didn’t speak for a while, instead opting to just hide himself in John as much as possible. Finally, he called out, “Really?”

"Yeah, really."

Pulling out of John’s hug, Jim scoffed. The only telltale sign of his crying were his bloodshot eyes. ”I mean, obviously. Once a dunce, always a dunce. I’m sure he had someone else take his tests for him so he could qualify to come here. It’s a wonder he managed to fool them for so long.”

John chuckled as he heard the old Jim emerge again. ”I’m sure you’re right.”

"Besides, they’re probably just pretending to be his friends. I mean, their laughs seemed pretty forced anyway," Jim continued as he walked over to his flux capacitor and began to take it apart. "None of them will really miss him once he’s gone."

"No one," John agreed, getting up and shifting back over to his bed.

"And at least I have you. That’s better than what he has anyway."

Surprised, John looked over at Jim, who was putting the remnants of his work in his bin. ”Definitely,” John said. Jim went rigid for a moment as he heard this before relaxing.

"I suppose we could come to a compromise," Jim continued nonchalantly. "All experiments end by 2AM."

"1AM."

"1:30!"

John sighed. ”Fine. 1:30. But not a minute later.”

Looking back at John, Jim barely smiled in response. ”Good night, John.”

John flipped over to face his wall, a giddy smile still plastered on his face. ”Good night, Jim.”

A moment later, the lights turned off, and the room was finally silent.


	3. Watson, The Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested, "John and Jim role swap? Like John is the consulting criminal and Jim is Sherlock's assistant?" Not really Johniarty, but... close enough, yeah?

_"Watson."_

_"What’s Watson?"_

_"I don’t know."_

* * *

_"Has it occurred to you…?"_

_"Probably."_

_"No.  Has it occurred to you that the bomber’s playing a game with you?  The envelope, breaking into the other flat, the dead kid’s shoes… it’s all meant for you."_

_"Yes, I know."_

_"Is it him then?  Watson?"_

_"Perhaps…"_

* * *

_"I found a little old man in Argentina.  Genius.  I mean, really - brushwork: immaculate!  He could fool anyone."_

_"Hmm…"_

_"Well, nearly anyone.  But I didn’t know how to go about convincing the world the picture was genuine.  It was just an idea - a spark which he blew into a flame."_

_"Who?"_

_"I don’t know…  It’s true!  I mean, it took a long time, but eventually, I was put in touch with people… **his** people…  Well, there was never any real contact.  Just messages, whispers.”_

_"And did those whispers have a name?"_

_"… Watson."_

* * *

 

Sherlock stepped into the sports centre.  He was excited, his heart pumping adrenaline.  He was finally going to meet “Watson.”  Going to unveil the identity of the whispers and the fears.

And then Jim Moriarty stepped out, wrapped up a parka.  Jim Moriarty.  Sherlock’s flatmate.  His only friend.  Jim Moriarty was Watson?  But how?

"Well, this is a turn-up, isn’t it, Sherlock?"

"… what the Hell?" Sherlock started to inquire, his brain running theory after theory through it.  How had he missed this?  How had he not seen the signs?  There would have been something…  _anything_ … that would have tipped him off!

"Bet you never saw this coming," Jim stated.  He then pulled back the parka in order to reveal the bomb strapped on underneath it.  "What… would you like me… to make him say… next?"

Sherlock’s heart dropped before his blood started to race with anger.

"Gottle o’ gear, gottle o’ gear, gottle o’ gear…"

"Stop it!" Sherlock snapped.

Jim swallowed hard, fixing Sherlock with his panicked look.  ”Nice touch, this.  The pool where Lieutenant Smiths died.  He recruited me and nearly caused my death, so I stopped his lies.  I can stop Jim Moriarty, too.  Stop his heart.”

Sherlock spun on his heels, glancing about the room.  ”Who are you?” he snarled.

"I gave you my number," a voice called out.  "Thought you might call."  Molly’s ex-boyfriend stepped out from behind the far door.  He leaned heavily on his cane as he hobbled forward.  Sherlock’s eyes widened with realisation.  ”Is that a British Army Browning L9-A1 in your pocket?  Or are you just pleased to see me?”

Sherlock brought forth the gun.  ”Both…”


	4. Nice, Hot Cup of Coffee

“Greetings, Mr Moriarty!” John called out as Jim Moriarty entered. 7:01 on the dot, as always.

Jim Moriarty was the most interesting customer Speedy’s Café and Deli had. Or, at least, that was John’s opinion on the matter.  It helped that Jim was obviously a well-paid business man in a shabbier part of town. That, and he never ordered the same drink twice.  It was always thrilling – never knowing for sure what he was going to ask for that day – and it gave John something to look forward to.

“Good morning, John,” Jim responded, smiling in reply. “How has work been thus far?” 

John chortled.  “Yes, well, in the whole minute that I have been here, I managed to fight off a fire-breathing dragon and help my newfound friends return to their rightful places in the café.”

Chuckling, Jim placed money down on the counter.  “Sounds exhilarating.”  He smiled.  “You might want to invest in some growth hormones, or you might actually wind up staying the size of a hobbit for the rest of your life.”

“I’m not that short!” John retorted defensively.

Jim laughed.  “Maybe not that short, no, but you’re close.  Strawberry white mocha latte, please.”

Huffing, John turned around and began to prepare the drink. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, why are you working here?” Jim continued.

“Oh!” Surprised, he stared at Jim a long moment, trying to gauge him and the origin of his interest. “I’m studying to become a doctor right now, and I can use all the spare money I can get.”

Jim hummed in reply.  “Interesting,” he answered.  John finished his drink and handed it over.  “Have you ever thought about pursuing a part time job that pays more than this one?”

Shaking his head, John answered, “Of course not.  Mrs Hudson is a family friend.  She gave me this job without question when she found out about my situation. I couldn’t very well just leave it.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic.  Of course you could. You would just want to ensure that someone was there to take your place.”

John pressed his lips together.  “Even so, it would require for me to lose time by searching for a higher paying job.” 

“True.”

“I’m flattered by your concern, though.” 

“As well you should be,” Jim teased before taking a drink of the latte and smiling. “What if I told you that I had a job available for you right now?”

Baffled, John balked at Jim.  “I-I don’t know if I could handle a job at your firm, sir.  I mean, I’m grateful, but I still have to attend classes and do homework.” 

Jim smiled, clearly amused.  “Good assumption, but not what I was talking about.”  He leaned in and whispered, “I was thinking something a bit more personal.” 

John’s brows furrowed as he tried to decipher the second meaning behind that. Finally, Jim sighed and rolled his eyes. In a flash, his hand wrapped around the back of John’s head, and he pulled John forward into a kiss. John gasped in response only to feel Jim’s tongue promptly invade his mouth.  John immediately combated it, his tongue sliding against the underside of Jim’s before arching up and blocking him off.  Jim chuckled, sending vibrations through John’s lips. It was only then that John realized he was kissing Jim back.  That his lips were firmly pressing against Jim’s.  That he was enjoying the soft, smooth feel of Jim’s freshly shaven skin.

He broke the kiss, staring at Jim for a second as their breath mingled. Jim’s hand fell from the back of John’s head, and John nibbled at Jim’s lower lip in reply before kissing him again. Their lips smashed together as John managed to lick his way into Jim’s mouth.  It felt as if Jim had turned on a switch inside of John, and he couldn’t get enough of Jim’s lips and mouth.  Abruptly, Jim’s hand was in John’s hair, and he pulled John’s head back.  Their lips broke apart. Panting, John felt his face begin to heat up as he processed what he had just done. 

“So I take it that you are not against having a sugar daddy,” Jim noted with a proud smirk.

John’s brain slammed to a halt.  Sugar daddy? Jim wanted to be his sugar daddy? Opening his mouth, he fought to create words – any words at all.  His tongue flopped about uselessly, though, and he slammed his jaw shut. 

Gradually, Jim’s smirk dropped to a frown.  “Ah.  I see.” He took out a business card and flipped it over before snatching up a pen and scribbling down a number. “Once you’ve collected your thoughts on the matter, shoot me a text or give me a call.”  He handed John the card before collecting his drink. Taking another sip, he noted, “As always, delicious.  I’ll see you tomorrow, John.”

John nodded in acknowledgement as he stared down at the card in his hand. What had he just gotten himself into?


	5. A Pistol for a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChosenofAshurha requested, "A Johniarty christmas! Maybe opening gifts?"

"Merry Christmas, Johnny-boy!" Jim Moriarty sang out as he waltzed into the room.  "Aren’t you excited for your presents?"

Raising an eyebrow, John inquired, “You mean, you got me something outside of this lovely rope and comfortable chair that you strapped me to?”

"But of course!"

John replied, “If it’s a bomb, keep it.”

Obviously perplexed, Jim stated, “You’re so picky.  Hard to choose for, Dr Watson.”

"Not really.  My freedom would be one present that I would greatly appreciate."

Tutting, Jim brought over a box and plopped it onto John’s lap.  ”Go on then, Johnny-boy!  Open it!”

John tugged at his restraints.  ”How?”

Jim was starting to become impatient, and he ripped the bindings away so John could move his arms.  ”Try again.”

Tugging at the pristine wrapping job, John slowly unwrapped an unmarked box.  He let out a long breath before opening it to find…

"My pistol," he stated, staring at it.  "This is my pistol."

Jim grinned form ear to ear.  ”Indeed, it is!  Your pistol that you dropped two weeks ago in that back alley during the scuffle.  Really, you should be more careful.  One of these days, someone’s going to be smart enough to pick it up and use it against you.”

"But why?" John pressed.

"I don’t know.  That’s just how life works, I suppose.  I mean, someone out there is bound to be smart enough to do that."

Shaking his head, John clarified, “No.  Why did you give me a pistol?  You put a loaded weapon into my hands.  I could shoot you right now, you know.”

"Yes.  And I also know you won’t," Jim answered.  "Now, where’s my Christmas present?"

John floundered for a moment.  Jim Moriarty hadn’t exactly been on his Christmas list, shockingly enough.  He couldn’t exactly pull a Doctor Who moment and say, “I give you the air from my lungs.”  Actually, not putting a bullet in Moriarty’s head would be a gift in and of itself, but John doubted that Jim would count that.

Well, that left only one thing.

"Come here," John stated, crooking a finger.

Jim stepped forward in interest.  As soon as John could, he snapped his arm out and gripped Jim’s tie before yanking him in close and kissing him deeply.  Jim make a small gasping noise before going silent and pressing back.  Their tongues slipped around one another, each finding a rhythm that would suit the other so that the kiss became theirs.  Eventually, though, John broke the kiss and gasped for breath.  ”There.”

"That’ll suffice," Jim murmured before licking his lips.  With that, he removed the rest of John’s bindings and headed towards the door.  "Merry Christmas, John Watson."

"Merry Christmas."


	6. Daddy, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hachilemon requested, "sleepy cuddly sexy times if you're ever in that mood"

John groaned as he stretched and cracked his back.  For whatever reason, he had passed out on the sofa with Jim draped over him.  Hadn’t they been watching a movie or something?  Probably some documentary that Jim loved and John thought would drive him to tears of boredom.

"Jim," John mumbled.

Humming, Jim stirred slightly.  ”What?” he groaned out before burying his face into John’s neck.  ”Go back to sleep.”

"We’re on the sofa, you git," John grumbled.

"Not a git.  Not my problem.  You’re comfy."

John sighed.  ”But I’m not comfortable.”

"So needy.  Shocking you ever made it in the army," Jim muttered before yawning.  "Fine, we can go to the bedroom."

"Then get up," John stated.

"Carry me."

Letting out a groan, John answered, “I am not carrying you.  No way.  Get your lazy arse up.”

"Nooooo," Jim complained, curling into John.

"You’re such a child."  With that, John shifted Jim around, giving the impression that he was going to pick him up just to drop him onto the floor.  "Whoops."

"You arse!" Jim exclaimed.  "I was comfortable."

"And I wasn’t!  Now come on."  John sauntered back to the bedroom before flopping down onto the bed.  It took several minutes before Jim joined him.  "Mad at me?"

Jim hummed.  ”Maybe.  What are you going to do to earn my forgiveness?”

"Sleep," John replied.

"Git."

"Arse."

Both of them remained silent for a long moment before Jim shifted.  Suddenly, John felt a hand kneading his soft cock.  ”It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Jim inquired.

Groaning, John bucked into Jim’s hand, wondering when the last time they were intimate was.  After all, Jim didn’t have the same drive as John did, although he did have a sexual drive - God be thanked.  ”For me, yes.  For you… well, I doubt you cared much.”

Jim shrugged before slipping a hand in and starting to stroke John’s half-hard cock.  ”Are you going to call me Daddy this time?” he inquired before kissing John’s neck.

"O-only if you want me to," John answered, not caring much at the moment.

Humming, Jim thumbed over the head of John’s cock.  ”Yes, I do.”  With that, he pulled down John’s trousers and pants before sinking low and licking a teasing stripe up.  ”Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

"Y-yes, Daddy," John moaned out, thrusting towards Jim’s warm, wet mouth.

Jim lapped at the head before teasingly taking it into his mouth and suckling on it as his hand continued to stroke the shaft.  When he popped off, he hummed happily.  ”You know what I’m waiting for, John.”

"P-please, Daddy…" John murmured, hating himself for saying it.  "Please, I need you."

"You need me to… what exactly?" Jim pressed.

Swallowing hard, John whined as he heard the prompt.  Only Jim could get him into such a state so quickly.  Jim knew just what to do - what to say.  It drove John nuts, but he was always far too aroused to object.  ”Daddy, I need you to.. to…”  He hesitated and felt Jim’s hand stop.  ”No, Daddy, please fuck me.  Please!”

Jim smiled before retrieving the lube.  Before John could calculate much more, he felt two slicked fingers inside of him and Jim deep throating him at the same time.  Screaming in shock, John arched and felt himself in a state of frenzied ecstasy.  Did he buck down onto the fingers?  Fuck up into the mouth?  Moaning, he tugged at his own hair as he tried to calm himself down.  A third finger joined the other two, and John made his decision to fuck himself on the hand as best he could.

"That’s it, Johnny-boy," Jim encouraged, having pulled back when he felt John too close.  "Show Daddy how much you love it."

Keening, John fucked himself on Jim’s fingers.  ”Please, Daddy.  You know what I need.”

"Say it," Jim hissed.

"Daddy, no."

Jim removed his fingers.  ”Say it.”

"Fuck me!" John snapped.

Without another word, Jim slicked his cock before slamming it into John’s arse.  John moaned softly as he was filled, and he sank down into the mattress.  ”Better, Johnny-boy?”

"Yes, Daddy," John conceded.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard?" Jim pressed.

"Please, Daddy."

Jim gripped John’s hips hard before pulling out and snapping back into him.  Loud claps of skin resounded along with John’s screams and moans.  ”This is where you belong, Johnny-boy,” Jim whispered into his ear.  ”Underneath your daddy.”

With that, John came.


	7. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinapplecuffs: "My prompt for you was one of my favorite story tropes, forced close quarters. So both of them stuck together, in some way. Handcuffs, closet, that sort of thing. Something they usually can't get out of without an outside force or time."

"You broke the lift."

"I didn’t break the lift!"

Jim pointed at the dimmed light above them.  ”Do you hear any moving?  No?  You broke the bloody lift!”

"I did what any normal human being would do once on a lift.  I pushed the button for our floor.  It’s not like I disassembled the console and began messing with wires!"

Scowling, Jim crossed his arms.  ”You know, this is just going to bring attention to our…  _situation_.”

"Of being stuck in a lift?" John asked.

"Of being together."

"Ah," John murmured, falling silent afterwards.

Jim hummed.  ”Although I suppose it was bound to happen at some point, you know.”

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Sherlock and I won’t be able to share you for much longer.  Eventually, one of us is going to demand for your full attention.  Then you’ll have to choose: sex or companionship," Jim stated.

Glaring at him, John replied, “You know that you offer me more than sex and that he offers me more than companionship.”

"Hardly."

John knew what Jim was getting at.  He knew that Jim was scared that once John was forced to make a decision, he would return to Sherlock’s side.  Honestly, John wasn’t even sure what he was going to do anymore, and he reached forward before pulling Jim in for a passionate kiss.  That was their go-to for any situations where they were out of their depth.  Moaning, Jim pressed back only for John to slam him up against a wall.  He reached down and hooked his arms under his legs before lifting them up, leaving Jim helpless.  Jim’s fingers laced in John’s hair as he bit at John’s lower lip.  Groaning, John started to rut against Jim.

"You’re going to leave me," Jim whispered against John’s lips.

John gave a rough grind.  ”No, I’m not,” he replied before kissing Jim deeply.

"Yes, you are," Jim stated before pulling John in close.  "Make me forget," he murmured into John’s ear.  "Make me forget everything.  Please."

Just as John was about to pull down Jim’s trousers, the lift reactivated.  He held Jim there, staring deep into his eyes.  ”It’s fixed,” he finally noted.

"So it is…" Jim whispered before unwrapping his legs from around John’s waist.

Even so, John didn’t move.  ”When are you going to make me choose?” he inquired.

"The moment I have the slightest hope that you might actually choose me."


	8. Mozzarella Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sherkeys, who has an obsession with mozzarella sticks.

John Watson didn’t understand what was going on.

"I’m sorry.  I didn’t order these," he said to his waiter, motioning to the mozzarella sticks.

Smiling, the waiter replied, “No, but a gentleman ordered them for you.”

Confused, John stared at him.  What sort of bloke would order someone  _mozzarella sticks_?  ”I’m sorry, but please return them.  I’m allergic to dairy,” he lied.  When one went running about with Sherlock Holmes, one could never be too careful.

"Of course.  Sorry, sir," the waiter murmured before taking them away.

Only a few seconds passed before a form plopped into the seat across from him.  ”It’s rude to lie.  Even ruder to turn down a gift.”

John nearly choked when he looked up to find Jim Moriarty sitting across from him.  Of course.  ”Wh-what do you want?”

"I just wanted to chat.  That was my peace offering," Jim replied nonchalantly.

"I’m not stupid."

Jim smirked.  ”No, just ordinary.”

"What do you want?" John pressed again.

"Information," Jim answered.

"Absolutely not."

Shaking his head, Jim continued, “It’s not about Sherlock.  Honestly, though, if I wanted information about him, I just need to go to your silly blog.  No, it’s about your time overseas.”

Guarded, John replied, “Then you’re definitely not getting anything out of me.”

"I have a client who is interested in commissioning me," Jim said, unprompted.  "A client who I believe was part of the group that shot you.  Now, does that not pique your interest?"

"Why should I tell you anything anyway?" John inquired, bristling with anger.

Jim answered, “Because I might decide that they’re not worth my time.  Or that I could, instead, get something more for taking care of them instead.”

"Something more?"

"You," Jim stated with a sly grin.  "If you confirm their identity, I will give you an ultimatum.  You can hire me in exchange for your time  _or_  I can take on their case and whatever that requires.”

"That’s blackmail," John accused.

Jim smiled.  ”Isn’t it fantastic?  Now, Johnny-boy, are you interested or no?”

Swallowing hard, John frowned.  ”Fine.  You have a deal.  Who are they?”

With that, Jim’s grin widened as he drew out his mobile and pulled up a file.  ”Working with you is going to be a huge pleasure, let me assure you…”

John’s blood boiled at sight of the pictures.  His cold gaze shifted up to Jim.  ”When do we get started?” he growled.

"Now."


	9. Did You Miss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-HLV ficlet centering around the final twist: Moriarty.

Everyone has a dark side.  John Watson knew that more than anyone else.  Honestly, that was why he was so forgiving of those who betrayed him.  Some might call him stupid – others weak – but that’s where John got his strength.  Through the years, he had to endure more pain than anyone should.  Than anyone even knew about.

“Miss me?”

How?  Unlike with Sherlock, that was the question on John’s mind.  How could this be possible?  Shot in the head.  Shot himself in the head!  So how?

“Miss me?”

John swallowed hard as he stared at the screen.  He had thought that his past had died then.  Well, he supposed at the time, it would have been the present.  His life – in one shot and a jump – had ended.  But he had moved on.  After all, he found Mary.  Moved out of Baker Street.  Had started up his own practice.

“Miss me?”

Sucking in a deep breath, John stared at that figure on the screen.  It was childish, but he was a bit like that, wasn’t he?  He had always been a bit like that.  Always living on the edge.  Always dangerous.  He made John’s blood rush, too, but in a slightly different way than Sherlock had.  Or even Mary did now.

“Miss me?”

John released his breath.

“Yes.”


	10. John Watson is Definitely in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-HLV ficlet that plays around with the mind palace scene. Johniarty in my mind, but it could be taken a different way.

Sherlock Holmes tightened his jaw as he stared at Moriarty.  How he had missed all of this, he wasn’t certain.  Even with being preoccupied by John and Mary, he should have noticed something -  _anything_!

"Your web is gone.  I destroyed it," he stated.

Moriarty grinned widely.  ”That’s the thing about a spider, Sherlock.  It rebuilds its web every time it is destroyed.”

"Restoring in a year what took me two to destroy?  I highly doubt that," Sherlock scoffed.

"Yes, I am surprised it took you that long.  Must be rusty," Moriarty commented in his sing-song voice.

Setting his jaw, Sherlock turned his body so that he was facing Moriarty head-on.

"Oooh, someone’s getting angry!" Moriarty noted with glee.  "Aren’t you wondering how I did it?  Or have you already figured it out?"

Sherlock said nothing in reply.

"It’s still hard for you, isn’t it?  Admitting that you don’t know something," Moriarty cawed before stepping forward.  "What’s worse, though, is that you’re not admitting to something very important, Sherlock."

"Such as?" Sherlock asked indifferently.

"John Watson."

The words came out so quietly that it was as if Jim had breathed out the words instead of said them.  Heart stopping, Sherlock gauged Jim carefully, scanning him for any deductions that he could manage.

"Look at your little brain go!  But you already know, Sherlock.  After all, you created me.  Or, rather, a version of me.  You thought me mad, no?  Put me in a padded room.  Put me in a straight jacket.  In chains.  You hid me away in your mind palace because you didn’t want to face the truth of your deductions."

Sherlock’s eyes widened in realization, but he quickly erased the expression.  ”Hardly,” he replied.

"Come on, Sherlock.  You hid me away until you started dying.  Then you came to me - seeking advice on how to accept death.  But I didn’t give that to you, did I?"

Sherlock swallowed.  ”No.”

"I told you something.  Something important.  Something that pertained to a deduction you made about me long ago," Jim Moriarty continued, stalking around Sherlock.  “‘John Watson is definitely in danger.’  You could have pictured anyone at all, but you pictured me.  Why?"

Pressing his lips together, Sherlock stared at Moriarty for a long moment.  ”Because you were interested in him.”

Moriarty laughed.  ”That is a fine way of putting it, yes,” he commented with a cheeky grin.  ”Are you worried, Sherlock?  Are you worried that I might steal him away once I come back?”

"No," Sherlock retorted defensively.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Moriarty sang out.  "You are!  Because I might.  John’s proven to be a different man in three years.  Who knows just how much he has changed?  Who knows?  He might just choose me!"

* * *

Sherlock’s eyes snapped open as he ripped himself out of his mind palace.  The morning tea was on the table, and he let out a long breath as he looked at it.  This was no good.  He had to keep John Watson away from that psychopath.


	11. The Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IfYouMoustache requested, "Mermaid or Siren!John and Pirate!Jim. John doesn't have to have any fins or anything. John saving Jim from a shipwreck? Jim's crew fishing John up?"

All sailors knew of sirens.  All sailors knew to be wary of them.  To stay away.  No one knew this better than the Black King, Jim Moriarty.  He had once lost a “repossessed” merchant ship to the call of the siren, and they had crashed into the jagged rocks of the Beast’s Lair.  Since then, he steered clear of their habitations, choosing to risk starvation by going the longer route than to cut through.

"Sir!" a crew member called out.  "Sir, we dropped the net last night in hopes of catching something to eat, but we can’t get it back up!  Three men have tried thus far.  We’re thinking it’s stuck."

Jim made a face and headed over to where their net had been dropped.  They needed it, so cutting it free wasn’t going to be an option.  ”Moran!” he called out.

"Yes, Captain," Moran replied.

"Draw it up," Jim ordered, knowing Moran was far stronger than any of the other crew on board.

Moran gripped the rope and pulled.  His eyes widened in surprise, but he gripped it again before pulling harder.  Gradually, the net was drawn up, and Moran gave it one last pull before yanking the bulk of what was in it over.  The fish spilled about, and a siren tumbled out of the net.

Heart stopping, Jim quickly ripped his jacket in order to gag the siren only to realize it was unconscious.  He knelt down and carefully opened the siren’s mouth.  Gagging the creature, he took in its features.  A beautiful, scaled ocean blue tale coupled with its gorgeously tanned skin and sunshine-coloured hair.

"What should we do with it, Captain?" Moran pressed.

Jim responded, “Take him to my chambers.”

"It’s no good to have a siren so close to the ship, sir," Moran pointed out.

Jim gave him a sharp look.  ”Do as told,” he stated.

Moran slung the siren over his shoulder and headed off to Jim’s chambers.  Jim sucked in a deep breath before having someone send the catch down to the kitchen.  Sucking in a deep breath, Jim went through the rest of the day trying to not think about the creature in his chambers.  However, the sun set, and it was time for Jim to call it a day.

Heading into his chambers, he found a human lying in his bed.   _Human.  The siren turned into a human!_ He had heard whispers of them being able to look human, but he had never thought it would be true.  Carefully, he approached the creature and found it was sleeping deeply.  Perhaps it had fallen into a coma?  He ran his fingers through the creatures hair to find it remarkably soft.  Sky blue eyes flashed open, and the creature yanked away before falling off the bed and onto the ground.

"Calm, calm.  I’m not here to hurt you," Jim soothed.  He held his hands up in surrender.

The creature got onto two wobbly feet, his knees shaking.  Pulling the gag out of his mouth, he started to sing, immediately capturing Jim’s attention and affection.  Staggering forward, Jim kissed the creature deeply, feeling desperate for it, and the music died against his lips.  Senses coming back to him, Jim pulled back and stared at the creature.

"How?" he hissed.

Smiling, the creature kissed him.  ”That’ll have to stay my little secret,” he whispered before falling back.  Out of the window, he fell into the ocean.  Jim rushed forward, shocked and panicking slightly.  He looked down to see the creature swimming merrily with a tail.

"The name’s John Watson, by the way.  And I will see you later," he called out before swimming off.

"You better keep yourself to that, or I’ll hunt you down, John Watson.  I will find you!"


	12. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CosenAngel requested, "Or some Dark!John who helps Jim out with murder?"

John Watson was being trained in a most twisted way.  Upon coming back from Afghanistan, he had been picked up by Jim Moriarty.  Jim needed someone to serve as a body guard, and John provided the perfect protection.

The first night on the job, John shot and killed an intruder.  Right after then, Jim was upon him, kissing and clawing at his clothes.  The sex that followed was passionate and wild with biting, clawing, and rough thrusts.  That night, Jim made the most delicious noises as he was fucked into the wall.

After that, John got sex after every successful kill.  Every time he even touched his gun, he could feel his cock begin to thicken.  If he heard gunshots in a movie, he would almost instantly get an erection that he would have to take care of.  It didn’t take a genius for John to understand that Jim was training him.  With every passing day, he became more and more alright with killing.

"Shoot him," Jim whispered into John’s ear before ghosting his lips down John’s neck.

John’s hand trembled slightly as he felt Jim give his neck a sucking kiss.  His other hand slipped down and began to toy with John’s belt.  Already, his cock was filled, and he was becoming desperate.  Gun steadied, John fired one shot, and his target hit the ground.

As soon as he turned, John felt Jim’s lips against his own.  His cock was released from his pants and stroked roughly, causing John to gasp and moan.  ”Good boy,” Jim cooed before sucking on John’s lower lip.

John groaned and pulled back before kissing Jim passionately.  His tongue slipped into Jim’s mouth, and they immediately began to fight for dominance.  Yanking John’s head back by his hair, Jim bit down on his collar bone.  John let out a cry of pleasure, used to Jim’s rough treatment of him.

Twisting his closed hand around John’s cock, Jim shoved him back onto a sofa before straddling him.  He pinned him down and gave him a biting kiss.  Remarkably aroused, John reached around and down Jim’s pants, gripping and kneading his arse in his hands.

"Hmm, is my good boy ready for his treat?" Jim whispered before kissing him softly.  He trailed kisses down John’s neck before starting to leave love bites all across his neck.

John moaned.  ”Y-yes, Daddy,” he whined, having become used to calling Jim his “daddy.”  Jim enjoyed it.

With that, Jim pulled out a lubricated condom before getting off and dropping his trousers and pants.  John moaned when he saw Jim had an arse plug in, and he fumbled to get the condom on.  Carefully, he pulled out the plug before slamming in himself.  Fucking Jim hard and fast, John moaned as he felt the tight warmth around him.  He snapped his hips roughly, loving every second of it.

Jim leaned back before whispering in his ears, “You’re mine now, John Watson.  There’s no getting away.”

In all honesty, John didn’t even care.


	13. When the Cat's Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChosenOfAshurha requested, "In the mind-palace scenes in HLV, where Sherlock imagines Jim chained and collared. He's got burns near his eyes, blood under his nose, he's obviously been hurt (terribly)- Something, perhaps, where John comes to let him out and treat his injuries."

Sherlock was deep in sleep, which meant that his mind-created John could walk around as he pleased.  Leaving the bedroom he shared with Sherlock, he silently walked down the hall.  He knew that he might not have much time, as it always seemed to pass by faster whenever Sherlock slept.

The spiral staircase was always a welcomed sight.  John slipped down them as fast as he could before heading over to the door.  Opening it cautiously, he looked inside to see Jim Moriarty lying on the floor.  He looked up at John with dull eyes.

"You came back," he whispered.

John smiled.  ”I told you I would.”  With that, he walked over, a first-aid appearing in his hands.

Jim shuffled up into a sitting position.  ”I didn’t actually think you would come.”

"You have to learn to trust me," John murmured before pulling out the wipes.  Carefully, he began to clean off the blood and grime on Jim’s face.  "You have to be kinder to yourself."

"What’s the point?" Jim inquired, his voice dull.

"Because you shouldn’t be in eternal pain.  You don’t deserve it."

"According to Sherlock’s mind, I do," Jim pointed out.

John made a face.  ”He’s just scared of you,” he explained.

"You should be, too," Jim noted.

Pulling out an ointment, he began to carefully apply it to the burns.  ”Why?  You won’t hurt me.”

"Because I’m tied up."

John chuckled.  ”Even if you weren’t, you wouldn’t.  You’re not as insane as Sherlock likes to make you out to be.”

"You only ever see me when he’s asleep," Jim replied.

"Because we both know he won’t let me interact with you while he’s awake.  I’m his, after all," John pointed out.

Frowning, Jim looked around the room.  ”I wish you would come see me when he’s awake.  See if I’m different.  Sometimes, I feel like I am, but other times… maybe I’m not.  I just don’t know.”

John helped loosen up Jim’s binds so they weren’t so constrictive.  ”I’ll try,” he offered.  ”But only if you stop beating yourself up like this.”

Jim paused a moment, examining John carefully.  ”Fine,” he finally conceded.  ”But you have to keep visiting me even once I get better.”

Grinning, John nodded.  ”Promise.”


	14. Mine, Mine, and Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FuckYouMagnussen requested, "I’m always in the mood for some jealous!Jim."

John Watson had been out to Sainsbury’s when he was grabbed from behind.  Immediately, he began to fight, no longer caring about his perishable items as long as it meant that he wasn’t taken.  He was nonetheless shoved into a car, and he looked up to find himself face-to-face with no one other than Moriarty.

"What do  _you_  want?”

Moriarty’s upper lip curled.  ”That’s no way to talk to your boss, you know,” he pointed out.  ”I’m pulling you off your mission.”

"What?" John asked, absolutely gobsmacked by the sudden declaration.  "Why?"

"That’s none of your concern," Moriarty bit back.

Scowling, John replied, “Yes, it bloody well is.  I’ve been working for over a year now to get close to Sherlock Holmes, and you’re going to pull me out like that?  What happened?  Did Mycroft find out?”

"No, but he’s suspicious nonetheless," Moriarty replied before frowning.  "I don’t like it."

"You don’t have to like it.  Whatever ‘it’ is.  I’m doing my job properly, aren’t I?" John pointed out heatedly.

Moriarty pressed his lips together tightly.  ”Yes,” he mumbled.  ”You are.”

"So then why the bloody Hell are you pulling me off my mission?"

"Because I didn’t think you’d move in with him!"

John retorted, “I had no choice!  You said get close to him, and so I did!”

"I don’t like it!" Moriarty snarled.  "You’re not his!"

Suddenly, John felt the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.  ”Jim Moriarty,” he murmured.  ”Are you… are you jealous?”

"No," Moriarty replied all-too-quickly.  "Of course not."

"You totally are."

"I am not!" he snapped back childishly.

Grinning, John slid forward.  ”You’re jealous of Sherlock,” he whispered tauntingly.

"He doesn’t deserve to have you all the time!  I should still get you," Moriarty remarked bitterly.

John kissed Jim softly on the lips.  ”You know I’m still yours, right?”

Jim grinned before kissing John back.  ”Yeah.  And you always will be.”


	15. Do You Know What I Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Little-Bit-Of-Ultra-Violence requested, "if you're still taking prompts for short fills I'd love something with daddy kink, ALL THE FUCKING DADDY KINK, especially if it involves guns being used in sexy ways, kbye"

Jim Moriarty had found something brilliant when he discovered John Watson.  Although John appeared to be just a normal student, Jim had been testing on him.  Nothing that would raise any bells or alarm anyone.  He always made sure it was covert, but he could tell that John was submissive by nature.  And Jim was in desperate need of a sub.

"John, please stay behind.  I need to speak with you about something," Jim called out as his class came to an end.

Obviously confused, John packed his backpack before heading to Jim’s desk.  ”Yes, Professor?”

"I was reading your last essay, John, and I have to ask - is something wrong?" Jim pressed, pulling his eyebrows up in concern.

John blinked.  ”Wh-why?”

"Your essay seemed a bit rushed.  Like you were doing it last minute.  The John Watson I know is always three steps ahead of the game."

Running his fingers through his hair, John mumbled, “My sister was going through some hard times.  In rehab now.”

"Spent your time doing an intervention then," Jim inquired.

John nodded.  ”I’m sorry it reflected in my work.”

"Why didn’t you ask for an extension?" Jim pressed.

Shrugging, John responded, “I didn’t feel like I deserved one.  We knew about this paper since the beginning of the semester.  It’s not as if it snuck up on me or anything.”

"John, who takes care of you?"

"Me," John responded automatically.  "Who else would?"

"Boyfriend or girlfriend.  Or just friends in general.  Or sometimes even mother and father," Jim responded, easing the conversation in the direction that it needed to go.  "You have no one then?"

John shook his head.  ”I’m doing fine on my own.”

"Are you, though?" Jim pressed.  "Have you ever had someone just take care of you?"

Continuing to shake his head, John replied, “Harry needed more attention than I did even when growing up.  I was the good kid, and she was the bad.”

"How long have you been cooking for yourself?"

"Years," John murmured.  "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Haven’t you ever wished that you had a childhood?  That you could have been selfish for just one moment of your life?" Jim asked innocently.

John frowned.  ”L-look, Professor, if you’re trying to psycho-analyze me-“

"John, answer me."

"Of course I have!" John replied.  "Of course, but… but I didn’t get it, and I won’t get it for some time, so what’s the point of hanging onto it?"

Jim reached out and cupped John’s cheek.  John’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and he stared down at Jim.  ”What if you could have it?  What if you could have a daddy who takes care of you and makes sure you have everything you need?”

Swallowing hard, John’s eyes hardened.  Guarded.  ”That’s a pretty bold offer,” he murmured.

Jim caressed his cheek, trying to soothe him.  ”I’m being sincere, John.  You need a daddy, and I need a sub.  We’re perfect for one another.”

"And in exchange of being your… sub… you’re going to provide for me?"

Immediately, Jim smiled. “Yes.  So what do you say?”

John hesitated a moment before sliding into Jim’s lap.  ”Hello, Daddy,” he whispered.

"Hello, Johnny-boy," Jim responded.  Sliding his hands down, he gripped John’s arse and dragged him forward into a passionate kiss.


	16. You Could Cut it with a Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherkeys "requested," "i want johniarty sexual tension I mean there was aLITTLE but no whfiuqh i just want moriarty murmuring in john's ear "oh johnny boy"."

John’s breathing stopped as he stared Moriarty in the eyes.  His gun was trained on Moriarty’s heart, and Moriarty’s sniper had a rifle aimed at John’s.

"This is a turn-up, isn’t it, Johnny?" Moriarty inquired with a smirk before taking a step forward.

Sucking in a deep breath, John kept his eyes trained on him as Moriarty took another step.  His mind was still working out all of the implications by Jim’s presence.  ”Where is Mr Milliner?”

"A ruse, naturally.  Although you already knew that, didn’t you?" Moriarty pressed, taking a third step.  He smirked and stepped forward once more.  "Are you going to shoot me, Doctor?"

John knew what he was doing.  He was bringing up the fact that John was a doctor in order to get him to rethink shooting him.  Aiming his pistol once more, John gave him his famous death glare.  ”That’s still the plan, yes.”

"Even with the sniper trained on you?" Moriarty asked, still walking forward.  He stepped up to the barrel of the gun and let it rest against his chest, just over his heart.  Leaning forward, he whispered into John’s ear, "Oh, Johnny-boy, we both know you don’t have it in you."

Hand shaking, John felt a shudder go down his spine as he felt Moriarty’s warm breath caress his skin.  He felt Moriarty catch his wrist and direct the gun away from him.  Instinctively, John released the gun before turning to face Moriarty.  Before he could even process what was happening, he felt warm lips against his own, and he moaned before kissing back desperately.


	17. Good Boy Gone Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChosenOfAshurha's idea, "John’s the popular Jock and Jim’s the bad boy and he has a motorcycle and he sabotages John’s ride one day so he’s stuck walking home in the rain and then up comes Jim on his motorcycle like “Come on Johnny Boy I’ll give you a ride” and they end up fucking in an alley and John’s jumper is shoved up his back while he bounces on Jim’s lap and they’re on the motorcycle and Jim’s like “told you I’d give you a ride” and John’s just absolutely fucking gone."

John gasped and tossed back his head as he sank back down onto Jim’s cock.  How had he even gotten here?  Just an hour ago, he was at his locker, getting ready to go home.  Then he went out to find his bicycle gone.  Stolen, probably, although he swore he had it chained up tight.

"That’s it, Johnny-boy," Jim murmured in John’s ear as he pulled up and impaled himself once more.

Johnny-boy.  Jim had called him that then, too.  ”Get on, Johnny-boy.  I’ll give you a ride.”  At the time, John had thought it strange.  He and Jim had nothing in common, and he only ever saw Jim in the hallways in between classes.  But it was raining, and John didn’t want to walk the thirty minute route from the nearest Tube station back home, so he accepted the offer without a second thought.

"Oh!" John gasped out as Jim’s cock struck something inside of him.  The prostate probably.  Immediately, John slammed back down to hit it again.  He moaned and almost lost his balance, using the handlebar to balance himself.  This was nearly impossible to do on a bike, but John was enjoying himself far too much to stop.

"Careful," Jim warned before kissing up John’s neck.

Groaning, John reached back behind him and felt Jim’s greasy hair.  Greaser to be sure.  His hairdo was never imperfect but disgusting to touch.  John whined before bringing his hands back forward, just under the fuel cap.  This gave him some leverage to move faster, bouncing harder on Jim’s cock.

Where were they?  An alleyway to be sure.  John could recognise that they were definitely in the East End.  A small alleyway in the East End of London - where anyone at all could find them and see what they’re doing.

"Ah, ah, ah.  Stop thinking," Jim whispered before thrusting forward.

John let out a cry of ecstasy, leaning forward and bracing himself off the handlebars again.  Grabbing his hips, Jim began to take John harder and faster.  John moaned uncontrollably before biting down on his jumper to muffle himself.

How did this happen?  They had been riding and then… Jim asked him if he wanted a shot at driving.  That was it.  They had stopped in the back alley so John might have a turn.  After they switched seats, John began to test everything carefully, memorising where was what and which function was where.  Then Jim had turned his head and kissed him.  Kissed him hard and passionately, and John had been left breathless.  Then he kneaded his cock through his trousers, and everything went downhill from there.

With a cry, John came hard.  For a moment, all of his senses seemed to have shut off, his pleasure overwhelming him.  He groaned and slumped forward as Jim continued to fuck him, still hitting his prostate.

"Enjoy the ride?" Jim inquired teasingly before pulling John up slightly and fucking him harder.  "We’re not done yet."


	18. Jim, James, and Richard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Little-Bit-Of-Ultra-Violence requested, "Not sure if you'd be into this prompt but... Jim having DID/MPD and each of them loving John in their own way. [prefer for one not to be sherlock]"

Richard, Jim, or James.  It was always one of those three.  James, after being beaten up and bullied all his life, disassociated himself from the abuse and created Jim, a criminal mastermind who was more than willing and capable of taking someone out.  Richard came along sometime later, but none of them ever told John why.  John knew better than to press.

They were all distinctly different.  Jim had the finest of postures no matter what he as doing.  Not only that, but his voice was louder and more confidence, and he never stuttered.  He spoke his mind with very little regard to John’s feelings, but he also kept John in the dark about most things.

James wasn’t so confident.  He stuttered a bit whenever he got flustered or nervous, and he would flinch if there was a sudden, loud noise or if John moved at him too quickly.  He was the least imposing of them all, always trying to make himself smaller.  And he was a wretched liar.

Then there was Richard.  He was the softest speaking of them all, and he gesticulated, especially when he got really into a story.  He was also the one who was fascinated in acting of any sorts, but he wasn’t confident enough to pursue his interests.  After all, he always had to worry about Jim or James.  So he usually expelled his pent-up energy through sex.

All three of them were vastly different, but they all had one thing in common: John.  Each and every single one of them loved John deeply.

This morning, John woke up to find James next to him.  James always started with the slightest movement during sleep, so he was always awake first.  Smiling, John slowly shuffled forward, not wanting to startle him, before wrapping him up in a hug.  James let out a long breath before melting into him.

"I-I-I love it when you hug me like this," he confessed softly before burying his face into John’s neck.

"I love hugging you like this, too," John commented.  "I love you, James."

James grinned against John’s skin.  ”I know.  I love you, too,” he whispered before kissing Johns’ neck.  ”Do we have any plans for today?”

"It’s Sunday, so none whatsoever."

James hummed happily.  ”Good.  I like it when we don’t have plans.”

"Same," John murmured.  "In fact, I think I’m just going to lay around in bed with you all day long."

Giggling, James whispered, “I think I-I would like that a-a lot.”

John closed his eyes, holding James close against him.  When he woke up again, he felt lips kissing up his neck and two hands kneading his arse.  ”Richard,” he groaned before stretching and cracking his back.

Richard found John’s lips and kissed him deeply.  ”You promised James to stay in bed all day long, but I knew what you meant.  You want me.”

Groaning, John kissed him back.  ”Not everything’s about sex, you know.”

"You always say that.  And then we always have sex," Richard whispered against his lips.

John chuckled before starting to snog Richard.  Just as he was about to tug down Richard’s pants, he felt Richard’s demeanour change entirely. Pulling back, he looked to find Jim there.  Jim was the opposite of Richard and had no interest in sex whatsoever.  Groaning, John slumped back into the bed and sighed.

"What’re you doing here?" he asked.  Jim had the most control over them.  He could appear whenever he wanted to, meaning that John sometimes didn’t get to see Richard or James too much.  And every now and again, he had to convince Jim to let him talk to one of the other two.  Jim would always concede in the end - he could never say no to John.

Jim reached down and began to knead John’s cock through his knickers, causing him to moan involuntarily.  ”I have a business call coming in soon.  I have to be here for it.”

"R-Richard and I w-were just-" John groaned.

"I know.  Hence…"  With that, Jim pulled out John’s cock before giving it teasing strokes.

"Oh, God," John moaned out, trying to get more friction.

Jim smirked.  ”No, John, not God.  Daddy,” he prompted.

John shuddered.  ”Daddy…”


	19. When You Wish Upon A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChosenOfAshurha's idea: "I really just want a fic where Starjohn falls on Jim’s grounds and he sends his men out because he thinks they’re under attack and they find nothing so he’s just like ‘you are all incompetent assholes’ and goes to look himself and he finds the little star all curled up and picks him up and grumbles all the way back to the house about how they couldn’t find a fucking glowing child in a ten foot crater and he should drown them all and hire better security"

Jim Moriarty had seen “falling stars” before.  When he was a child, he had been fascinated by them, always on the look out for one so he could make his great wish: a friend.  As he got older, though, he learned what they actually were: spacial debris burning up in the atmosphere.  No mystical properties whatsoever that could bring him about the thing he desired.  They were just rubbish.

As life continued on, Jim stopped looking to the night sky.  He moved to London for a bit, which sealed his disinterest in the sky as the light pollution prevented seeing much of it, and then bought land to make a makeshift headquarters for his network.  It, of course, had to be out in the middle of nowhere.  Somewhere safe that could be well-guarded.

And well-guarded it was - patrols walking about 24/7 in order to ensure that no one got in.  Of course, they had no idea  _what_  they were guarding.  Some thought it to be the actual crown jewels, as the ones in London Tower were merely an elaborate replica.  Others thought that it must be the paintings on the walls, as each of them were famous - but what they didn’t know was that they all were frauds.

No one would have guessed that they were there to protect Jim Moriarty.  Jim posed as one of the employees who ran the security system around the building.  Although it was true that he did that, it was more to keep his own mind busy than anything else.

In any case, Jim ran the whole place without a hitch.  No one questioned him.  Hell, no one even knew his name - he rather had fun changing it for whoever dared to ask, and the several names running around caused people to just call him “Boss” instead.

"Hey, Boss," a voice called out.  Jim looked up to see one of his underlings - Joe?  George?  Something like that. - standing in the doorway.  "There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and some of the guys were wondering if they could watch it from the roof.  You know - off-duty guys."

Jim hummed.  ”Yes, fine,” he remarked.  ”Just make sure they’re all actually off-duty.  I won’t have people slacking over burning balls of rock.”

"Of course, sir."

With that, the guard slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.  Meteor shower.  Jim had never seen one before, but he would have killed to as a child.  Pulling up the latest meteorological predictions, he realized that the best view of the shower was from where they were at.  Little light pollution - middle of nowhere - clear skies.  It started at 20:30.  In just a few minutes.

Getting up from his computer, Jim walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds.  They were located in a forest, and he could see only a part of the sky before trees blocked the rest of it.  The men on the roof would have a better position to see.

He sighed and went to head back to his desk when a blaze of light caught his eye.  Looking back out of the window, he balked as a meteor started getting brighter and larger.  He pressed his hand to the window, examining the glitter that sparkled and fluttered from the tail end.  Something was off.  Immediately, his brain started trying to work it out.

"Oh!" he gasped.

It wasn’t getting smaller.  The meteor was remaining the same size!  So what was glowing?  It couldn’t be fire or friction or-.

The impact shook the entire building.  Jim lost balance and fell over.  Rising to his feet, he checked all of the systems to see that they were up and running.  He got onto the intercom system and called out, “Someone needs to find and retrieve that object!  Immediately!”

Jim could see on the video system that guards were scrambling about.  Teams were being set up and sent out on patrols around the grounds.  As soon as he could, Jim returned to the window and tried to make sense of what had just happened.  What sort of material existed that could burn but not lose mass?  If he got his hands on it, he would have endless possibilities for a new energy source.  As if he wasn’t formidable enough, this had fallen into his lap!

Hours ticked by slowly as Jim watched the meteor shower and listened for the call in.  Nothing.  No one could find a bloody thing.  Finally frustrated, Jim grabbed a torch and headed out to the vehicles himself.  He should have known better than to get those buffoons to look.  Honestly, he always had to do it himself.

Grumbling under his breath, he headed out into the dark forest.  Everything was pitch black outside of what the headlights.  Before starting down the road, he closed his eyes and began to predict the angle of trajectory versus where he stood.  Turning his vehicle around, he headed back and turned right.  It took him a good half an hour before he was in the correct vicinity, and he looked out to find… nothing.  It must be off the main road.  Quickly, he scrambled out of his vehicle and grabbed the torch before making his way down an embankment.  Still nothing.  He was about to give up when his torch flickered and shut off.  Groaning, he went to smack it back on only to notice something.

Glowing.

He kept his torch off and headed towards the faint light.  Stumbling across the massive crater, Jim looked in to find-

"A child?"

He stepped down into the crater carefully before heading over to the lad.  He was curled up on his side in a tight ball - a child of only five or six years old.  Gingerly, Jim picked him up.  The child made a small noise of complaint before curling into Jim.

"They couldn’t find a fucking glowing child in the middle of an empty wood?" he snarled to himself as he began the trek back to his vehicle.  "What’s the point of them then?  I should make them all into shoes - shoes that would fit their children - and then give them to their kids as a Christmas present in consolation for their parent’s sudden disappearance."

The child began to glow a bit brighter, causing Jim to look down at him.  A glowing child was  _not_ what he had been suspecting.  Not that it was a bad thing, but he wasn’t sure what to do with it.  Slowly, the child blinked open its eyes, and Jim stopped in his tracks.  They were a sparkling blue, as if the irises themselves were made of stardust.  The child slowly smiled up at Jim.

Well, fuck - there was no way he could let the kid go now…


	20. True Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aderynrrowntree requested, "Johniarty historical arranged marriage AU. Would like Omegaverse but your choice. Bottom John preferred."

"Straighten up!" Lady Watson barked, poking John’s side.  "You have to look your best for your future mate now."

Sighing, John stood up straight, rolling his shoulders up and back before letting them settle there.  ”It’s an arranged marriage, Mum.  It doesn’t matter what he thinks of me because he’s stuck with me either way.  Just like I’m stuck with him.”

"We went through a lot of trouble to find you this mate, John Watson.  Be grateful," his mother snapped in reply.

John scoffed.  ”You make it sound as if you had to dupe them.”

"We did," she answered.  "Who wants an Omega with thoughts of his own, after all?  You’re the furthest thing from a proper Omega.  We just need to keep up this farce until you’re mated."

"Gee.  Thanks."

"Ma’am, the carriage has arrived," a maid called out frantically.

Quickly, his mother shoved him towards the door before stepping outside.  Her gait - fluid and dainty - put his to shame.  He felt like he was stomping his way over to greet his new mate.  Pulling open the door, the butler stood back as a man emerged from the carriage and announced, “Lord Jim Moriarty of-.”

"Greetings, Lady Watson!" he called out, cutting the butler off, as he hopped down onto the gravel.  "It has been quite some time."

Lady Watson smiled.  ”Indeed.  It has been far too long if you ask me.”

Jim’s scent hit John, and he went rigid the moment he smelled it.  Alpha.  Absolutely delicious - tangible - he could smell the sun and the wind, different there than it was here.  Apples.  Lots of apples.  And something more.  Something dangerous.  John’s knees went weak.

"I’ve got you," Jim murmured, catching John and bracing him.  "I must say, I’ve never had this sort of reaction to me before."

John went to say something in reply only to moan softly.

Smiling, Jim nodded.  ”I know.  I can smell it, too.  I’m only keeping my senses about me because you haven’t gone quite into heat yet.  But you will soon.  It’s alright.  I’ve got you.”

"Is everything alright?" Lady Watson inquired.

Jim turned back.  ”Everything’s fine.  He’s just about to go into heat, that’s all.”

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I’m his Alpha.  His body has registered that, and it’s time for us to mate.  We best be off then."

Staggering, John leaned heavily against Jim as his body began to heat up.  Already, his arse was leaking lubricant, and he knew that he would be begging for Jim to take him soon.  ”Oh, God,” he groaned out.

"We’re almost there," Jim assured him before dragging him into his bedroom.  As soon as the door closed, he was busy taking John out of his clothes.  "How are you feeling?"

"Hot.  Too hot," John complained before moaning as he felt Jim’s nails scrape against his skin.  "And empty.  Oh, God, my arse is aching."

Frantic himself, Jim yanked off the rest of John’s clothes before kneeling down and slipping two fingers into his arse.  John moaned and bucked forward before grinding back onto the fingers.  ”Jim, please.”

"I know."

John was suddenly on the bed, and Jim had his cock out of his trousers.  Without warning, he thrust into John’s arse, causing him to cry out in ecstasy.  Full.  Finally.  His body began to relax as he felt the rocking of each thrust, and he moaned softly.  Each slap of flash to flesh rang out in his ears, combining harmoniously with his moans.  Gradually, Jim worked three orgasms out of his body, and John was covered in his own cum.  But it was nothing compared to the orgasm he had when Jim finally claimed him, biting down on his neck and burying his knot deep inside of him.  John let out a scream of pleasure, his entire body convulsing with ecstasy, before collapsing back into the bed.

Mated.


	21. I Came in Like a Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThinkinTrixxter requested, "OH OH, what about uhm, starjim????/john"

John Watson frowned as he stared up at the night sky.  Harry seemed to have all of the friends whereas John barely managed to keep one.  For whatever reason, it seemed that no one really cared for him.  Sighing, John stared out upon the night sky.  Suddenly, a shooting star shot across the sky, and John gasped.

Closing his eyes, he clasped his hands together.  ”Please, please, please, God, give me a friend.”

He opened his eyes and gazed upon the sky again, hoping that maybe his friend would manifest out of nowhere.  As time ticked by, he sighed and pulled away from his window.  Curling up on his bed, he closed his eyes and mumbled to himself, unable to believe that he had actually gotten his hopes up…

A bright light shone into his room, causing John to open his eyes again.  He looked out of the window before grimacing and turning away, the light far too bright for his eyes to bear.  Suddenly, he felt a rumble through the earth, and the light disappeared.  Getting up, John pulled on his robe and scurried silently out of the house.  There was some smoke in the air, and he followed it until he reached a huge crater.

John gasped when he saw a person curled up in the middle of it.  Running down, he asked, “Are you alright?  Hey?  Hey!”

The boy let out a soft groan.

"Oh, God, please be okay," John whispered.

Suddenly, the boy turned and looked up at John.  ”Friend?”

"Yeah, I’m your friend," John answered before helping the kid up.  "Where did you come from?"  The lad pointed up towards the sky, and John gave him a weird look.  "You came from… up there?"

The boy nodded emphatically before beginning to giggle.  ”Friend!” he exclaimed before throwing his arms around John and hugging him.  His giggles continued, and John noticed that his skin was starting to glow.

"Whoa!" he cried out in surprise, pulling back a touch.  "A-are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" the boy responded before tilting his head.  "Why?"

John shook his head before taking off his robe.  ”Here.  Put this on.  What’s your name?”

"Name?"

"What are you called?" John clarified.

Shrugging, the boy answered, “Whatever you want to call me.  You’re my friend, after all.”

"That’s not how-  Fine."  John frowned and thought.  "Wh-what about Jim?"

Jim giggled and nodded.  ”That sounds good.  I like it.  Jim.  Jim your friend!”

John laughed before holding out his hand.  ”Alright.  Let’s go home, okay?”

Nodding, Jim smiled before taking his hand.  ”Okay, Friend.”

"John."

"Okay, John!"


	22. Surprising Fates and Long-Lost Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IfYouMoustache requested, "Jim meeting Star!John for the first time. Teen or as they did in canon? =)"

"We’re lost," Jim stated.

"We’re not lost!" Sebastian snapped, staring down at his map and compass.  "I have a map and compass.  I can get us out of here no problem."

"We. are. lost!" Jim sang out before hopping up onto a rock.

Sebastian snapped, “You just stay there, alright?  You stay there, and I’ll come back for you once I’ve confirmed our route.”

"You mean ascertain our whereabouts," Jim retorted.  "Since, you know, we’re bloody lost!"

"Shut up, Jim, and just stay there!" Sebastian snarled before storming off.

Jim plopped down and folded his arms, scowling.  ”I didn’t even want to come on this stupid hike.  He’s the one who was so determined to enjoy the great outdoors, and he dragged me along with him!  I hate the sun and the heat, but no!  I had to come, too.  Would be fun, he insisted.  I should have just pretended to be sick!”

"That wouldn’t have been very nice, though," someone commented.

Jim scoffed.  ”Yeah, but I would have been happi-”  Freezing, he turned to see that there was another teenager there.  Hair as bright and yellow as the sun.  Eyes that sparkled like the stars at night but contained the colour of the daytime sky.  Skin tanned.  Absolutely gorgeous.  ”What are you doing out here?”

"I live here," the boy answered with a shrug.

"You  _live_ here?  Why do you live here?”

"Well, I came here due to a wish, but I guess I landed in the wrong spot since no one was here.  I’ve been wandering around ever since."

"How long has that been?" Jim inquired.

After a moment’s hesitation, he answered, “I suppose about ten years now?”

"Ten years?" Jim exclaimed, gobsmacked.  "You mean to tell me that you have been wandering about for ten bloody years for someone who might not even exist?"

"Oh, they exist!  They have to!  After all, they made a wish upon me!"

Jim gauged the lad from a distance.  He had to be mental.  ”What do you mean, wished upon you?”

"I’m a shooting star!" John explained with a grin.  "Someone wished upon me for a friend, and here I landed!"

Laughing, Jim shook his head.  ”So what’s your name, O Star of Wonder?”

"John?  I’m pretty sure that it’s John."

"Pretty sure?"

John explained, “Well, usually the wish maker chooses it, but they weren’t here.  So I chose one for myself.  I like it, though.”

"And this ‘wish maker’ - does he or she have a name?"

Giggling, John answered, “Of course he does!  His name is Jim Moriarty!”

Jim’s breathing stopped at that point.  ”Alright, seriously, this joke is over.  Sebastian paid you, did he?  Well, you’ve done your job, so scram!”

"Wh-what?  What’s wrong?  Why are you so mad?"

"Oh, you’re going to play dumb, are you?  No use with me.  Go away, John.  No one wants you here!"

John deflated as he heard that.  ”Jim Moriarty wanted me here,” he mumbled to himself.

"No, I don’t!" Jim shouted.

Eyes widening, John stared at him.  ”A-are you…?”

"Like you don’t know."

"Jim!" John exclaimed before running forward and tackling him.  "I’ve been looking everywhere for you!"

"Get off me!" Jim snapped, struggling.

However, John hung on, and he eventually stopped fighting him.  With a sigh, Jim wrapped his arms around John, too.  He hadn’t wanted to admit it - not to anyone - but he had made that wish ten years ago.  A wish on a star for a friend.  But he had thought that Sebastian was that friend, as he came around about two weeks afterwards.  But Jim never told anyone - not even Sebastian - so how could John know?

"I’m sorry I got lost," John whispered, starting to glow.  Jim gasped in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing.  "But I’m here now… and I’ll never leave you again.  Promise."


	23. His Last Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChosenofAshurha requested, " Jim returning to John after HLV?"

John grimaced and jerked in his sleep, trying to fight off the impending nightmares descending upon his mind.  They ate away at his subconscious, filling it with gunfire, smoke, and fear.  Definitely fear.

 _"Johnny-boy, shush,"_  an Irish voice called out.   _"You are safe."_

Whimpering, John pulled his hand away from whatever was touching it.  Already, his breathing was heavy, and he whimpered softly at the sound of the voice.  ”Jim.”

_"That’s right, Johnny.  It’s me."_

John started to relax.  Jim kept John safe no matter what.  If someone even thought about touching a hair on his head, John knew that Jim would be on top of them in a second.  Jim meant security.  Jim meant safety.

"Dead."

_"No, Johnny, I’m not dead.  Remember?  I came back from the grave.  You saw me yourself.  Alive and well.  Did you miss me?"_

"Missed you."

_"I thought so.  I missed you, too, Johnny.  I wish that I didn’t have to leave you."_

Panicking, John flailed out and found the hand that had been touching him before.  He grasped it firmly.  ”No.  Don’t go.  Not again.”

There was a soft chuckle - like the ones Jim always used to give him when John became overly sentimental.  Even so, John couldn’t help it.  Happiness.  Safety.  He wanted that back.  After all, Mary hadn’t provided him with it, and Sherlock was next to no help, not that John expected it from him.

"Sorry."

 _"Sorry?  About what?"_  Jim pressed.

"About Mary."

Jim hummed and squeezed John’s hand.   _"Do not worry about her.  I’ll deal with her soon enough."_

"She’s pregnant!" John objected, knowing what that meant.

_"Not with your child, though.  Now quiet.  You need your sleep."_

Whining, John pulled Jim down and into him before curling up around him.  ”Please be real,” he whispered.

_"Soon enough, Johnny.  I will be soon enough."_

With that, John slowly woke up to find himself alone, clutching a pillow.  His eyes were damp - tears - and his left hand trembled.  Miserable, he buried his face into his pillow.  ”Don’t make me wait much longer, Jim.  I don’t think I can take it.”


	24. Daddy's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MakoMolly requested something with Daddy!kink in it.

John had been drugged - that much he was sure of despite the cloudy haziness of his mind.  Groaning, he twisted on the mattress and suddenly felt fingers in his hair.

"Deep breaths," Moriarty’s voice called out.  "You shouldn’t move so soon.  You’ll vomit."

The word alone made John’s stomach churn.  ’Wh-what am I…?” he called out before shuddering and closing his eyes.

"Think back, Johnny.  And breathe deep."

John took in a deep breath and thought back.  Gang.  There had been a gang that Sherlock and he were hunting down.  He had gone down an alleyway to head one of the members off, and - nothing.  After that, his mind went blank.  Something -  _something_  - must have gone wrong.  Had Moriarty grabbed him then?  No.  Younger voices.  He could remember younger voices.  Not teenagers, but not adults.  And then-

"Gunshots," John stated, surprised he could remember that much.  "Those gang members.  They were gang members."

"They’re dead," Moriarty murmured before sliding in behind John.  "You’re welcome."

"I didn’t ask you to kill them," John groaned out, shuddering at the feeling of Moriarty’s body pressed up to his.

Moriarty hummed.  ”But I did anyone.  I mean, they touched what was mine, after all.”

"I’m not-"

"Yes, you are, Johnny-boy.  You’re all mine now," Moriarty whispered before nipping at the shell of John’s ear.

Adrenaline rushed through his veins.  ”You’ll make me puke.”

"How rude," Moriarty commented before rubbing his hand on John’s stomach.  "After I saved you and everything."

"Next time, don’t.  It’ll be much simpler for you."

Chuckling, Moriarty replied, “The issue with that is that I’ve already made it clear that you’re mine.  Should anyone touch you, well… let’s just say that I must retaliate.”

"I’m  _not_  yours,” John reiterated.

Moriarty chuckled.  ”Look at it this way, John.  I saved your life today.  You would have been dead without me.  So any future time that you get to live is definitely,  _definitely_ mine.  You wouldn’t have it without me, after all.” _  
_

John groaned.  ”That’s not how the whole saving thing works.”

"That’s true.  You were supposed to fall deeply in love with me by now, experience true love’s first kiss, and live happily ever after."

Snorting, John murmured, “You’ve been reading too many fairytales.”

"Or maybe you’re too drugged to see the light yet.  Go back to sleep, Johnny.  Daddy’ll take care of you," Moriarty stated, still rubbing John’s stomach.

"Daddy?"

Moriarty smirked.  ”That’s right, John.  Daddy.”


	25. Remember Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IfYouMoustache requested, "Could I also please prompt some Waiter!John and Greaser!Jim who’s a customer who’s very… Interested in John?"

"He’s back again," Molly murmured.  "And he asked for you."

"Great," John groaned before pouring a glass of milk.  "You would think he’s got better things to do than to harass me."

Molly shrugged.  ”He likes you, I suppose.  I don’t know what else to say.”

Rolling his eyes, John brought the glass of milk over to Jim before setting it down in front of him.  ”Same as usual?” he inquired.

"You know me too well, Johnny," Jim responded with a grin.

"It’s John," John corrected before taking the menu.  "I’ll get that right in for you."  With that, he turned on his heels before feeling his wrist grabbed.

"Johnny," Jim called out.

"Release me," John stated.

Immediately, Jim let John’s wrist go.  As soon as he did, John walked off to send the order through to the kitchen.  ”One of these days, I’m going to get him thrown out of here,” he mumbled to Molly.

"I don’t know what you’ve got against him.  I mean, he’s nice to me, and he gives you great tips," she pointed out, obviously trying to make John feel better.

John rolled his eyes.  ”Because the first time he came in here, he asked me to be his boyfriend.  Can you believe that?  He walked on in and just asked me, as if I was going to say yes.  As if I was  _that_  desperate!  I don’t know who he thinks he is, but I want nothing to do with him.”

"He might have just thought you were good-looking?"

"There’s more to me than looks, Molly," John snapped before laughing.  "What am I saying?  What looks do I have?  C’mon."

Molly sighed.  ”So you think he’s still trying to get in your pants?”

"Yeah," he mumbled.  "Like I’m going to let him - now that I know what his plan is."

"Maybe you should just talk to him?  Make your feelings clear," Molly suggested.

John nodded before retrieving the order and bringing it back to Jim.  ”Look, I’m not interested in losing my virginity to you.  Ever.  So if you could just stop harassing me, that would be great.”

"Wait - you - um - you think I’m trying to get into your pants?" he inquired.

John blinked.  ”Of course?  You asked me out the first day you walked in here!”

"So you don’t… you don’t remember me at all?" Jim pressed.

Glancing around, John responded, “You mean outside of this place?”

"Well… yeah…"

John shook his head.

Sighing, Jim rose to his feet.  He took off his leather jacket and mussed up his nicely gelled hair before pulling out a pair of glasses.  After he put them on, he shrunk up a bit.  ”Remember me now?”

John’s mind reeled.  ”You’re the kid!  The kid in the rain!”

Weeks ago, John had stumbled across a poor kid who was caught in a bad storm, trying to keep his bag dry and obviously miserable.  John opened up the store early and gave the kid a warm drink as the storm passed.

"Y-yeah," Jim mumbled before slicking back his hair again.  "You were so nice to me that I - well - I got a crush on you, but you weren’t interested in me.  I thought if I became handsome, you might actually give me a chance.  I didn’t realize you found me so repulsive."

John flushed.  ”N-no!  It’s not… it’s not that.  I promise.  I… oh, God, I thought you were just after me to get into my pants.  I didn’t think you actually…”

"Well, I do.  S-so could we maybe - I don’t know - try again?"

John smiled.  ”I would love to try again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy/duplicate.


End file.
